Homestruck
by what-to-write
Summary: Things are happening really fast so Karkat is really overwhelmed. In the next chapter Karkat will wake up and things will be explained so have fun being as confused as Karkat, the main characters are Karkat and Gamzee.


He opens his eyes, but it's almost too dark to see. He doesn't know where he is or how he got there. He remembers walking down the street and everything going black. He was with his friend Gamzee when this happened so he looks around trying to find him. "HELLO? WHAT AM I DOING HERE!" he screams," WHERE'S GAMZEE?" He looks everywhere; no one is to be seen. He hears footsteps running towards him so he gets low to the floor, scared, wondering what's coming. "Karkat?" he hears in the distance as the footsteps grow closer. "Kartkat is that you?" He doesn't respond until he is finally shaking uncontrollably, the footsteps stop right at his head, he looks up to see a shadowy figure. "Karkat!" Screams the figure in excitement, "its motherfucking Gamzee!" He looks up in fear but his face quickly turns to anger. "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME FUCKASS!" Karkat screams. "SHHH", Gamzee whispers, "Keep your motherfucking voice down, they're watching. We need to hide, follow me! "Fine asshole", Whispers Karkat as he's grabbed by the hand and dragged.

"Who the fuck are _they?" _Karkat asks," How long have we been here?" "I'll explain when we're in a safe spot", Gamzee says panting with fear in his voice. Karkat sees weapons scattered across the floor, jumping over one by one trying not to trip over the guns and knives. He notices a pair of eyes sticking out of the darkness; he stares at them until they vanish into the deep black sides of the building. He gulps knowing this is serious. "Gamzee are there other people here? How long does this _building_ go for? My feet are fucking killing me." Karkat whispers. "There are more motherfucking people here so you have to watch out; you can be taken down if you even blink." Gamzee began to slow down as they approached a wall. "It's time to suit up", Gamzee said with a chuckle and a grin. Gamzee starts feeling the wall, perhaps for a door or a panel to rip off. Karkat doesn't know what to think about his situation, he's scared and doesn't know what to expect, until it hits him. He feels a pain in his left leg. "Oh my motherfucking god", Gamzee whispers in horror, "You motherfucking son of a bitch!" Karkat realizes his leg is bleeding and a lot. Karkat looks back and recognizes the eyes, glaring at him. "Haha, who do we have here Gamzee?" The voice sounds high pitched, a women's voice. "Leave him alone motherfucker, I'm armed and you know it", Gamzee said trembling. "I know you have a pretty powerful weapon, and I would like that weapon Gamzee and if I don't get it…" Suddenly Gamzee's hands were grabbed behind his back, Karkat was in too much pain to get up and help. He watched as the person behind Gamzee put a knife up to his neck. "No! Please don't!" Karkat screamed with all the power he had. "We won't have to if Gamzee gives up his weapon." They both threw in the chuckle but the one holding the knife up the Gamzee had a more maniacal laugh. "WHO ARE YOU FUCKASSES", Karkat screamed giving a serious tone. The one in front of Gamzee asking for the weapon stepped away from Karkat a little as he got up regarding the fact that she earlier slashed down your leg. Karkat looks at his leg and he is disgusted. He can see how deep she cut; watching as his leg bursts with blood. Yet he doesn't feel a lot. His main priority is to save his best friend from having is esophagus cut.

"Gamzee, what's this weapon?" Karkat says demanding an answer, "And what the fuck is going on?" Suddenly, the sound of a chain saw was heard. He could hear it getting closer and closer until the sound was coming straight for the person demanding the weapon from Gamzee. There was a yell followed by a scream. The person demanding the weapons hand was chain sawed off, she cried in agony. Her hand fell to the floor, still twitching. She feel to the floor grabbing he wrist trying to ease the pain but nothing could help. The one with the chain saw had a light and held it up to Karkats face. "Karkat?" said a girl with sorrow in her voice. It was Kanaya; she had lived across the street from Karkat for 10 years. They were very good friends. "I have to finish what I started" She said as she turned on her chain saw. She gave out a loud yell and stuck the chain saw right through the other girl's stomach. The girl cried out in pain, the sounds of bones cracking and a blood curdling scream was enough to make Karkat pass out. The power of the chain saw almost turned her torso inside out. The last thing he heard and saw was Kanaya freeing Gamzee and screaming "VRISKA" as the person with the knife ran away. The person with the knife was Vriska, Karkat wanted to know who the other person was but he couldn't stay awake any longer and blacked out.


End file.
